Static Planes
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online | related= Airtrain AT-400 Jet }} Static Planes are uncontrollable jets appearing through the series. They are scenery props on the grounds of Airports; for the moving model, see Airtrain. Description In Grand Theft Auto V, static planes are scenery props found on the tarmac of the Los Santos International Airport. They are uncontrollable; for this reason, they cannot be destroyed or moved by any means. The model seen in the Grand Theft Auto Online introduction and the singleplayer mission Bury The Hatchet is considerably more detailed, having a fully modeled cabin and higher-resolution textures. This model has a FlyUS livery that is exclusive to both missions. Like the larger 747 jet, it is seen in multiple liveries, the Adios Air, the Caipira Airways and the Air Herler. Large jet The design of the larger planes appears to be based on various modern airliners, but most closely resembles the Boeing 737 (fuselage, nose, windshield, nose landing gear and wingtip devices) and Airbus A320 (vertical stabilizer and non-hamster pocket engines casings) narrow-body jet aircraft. Shamal-style ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, there are multiple parked business jets around the Francis and Escobar airports based on the Learjet 35, the GTA Vice City's model was used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as the original Shamal, it is identical, the only difference being the split windshield. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *In GTA Advance, during Freedom Flies, a cutscene shows a plane similar to the Shamal. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a jet similar to the Learjet 35, appears in the mission Love on the Run. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a jet also similar to the one featured in Liberty City Stories but with a considerably larger fuselage and wing span, decorated with blue stripes, appears in multiple missions. It is first seen in the introductory mission, Soldier, as belonging to the dealer Victor Vance meets. It is later seen parked in Escobar International during Snitch Hitch and ends up being escorted out of the airport by Vance while it takes off in Farewell to Arms. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Grand Theft Auto IV and its expansions, business jets still remain unattainable (nor can any other planes be flown), but such vehicles can still be found at Francis International Airport, featuring an updated design. One such plane is used by Kenny Petrovic during the Hangman's NOOSE multiplayer mission, where in up to four players must hold back NOOSE units and escort Petrovic from his jet at Francis International Airport to a safe point. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a jet also similar to the Learjet 35 is introduced in the first mission of the game, used by Huang Lee to travel to Liberty City. For the rest of the game, just as in GTA IV, is an uncontrollable aircraft at the Francis International Airport. It can also be seen taking off and landing in the runways, but never taxing or moving from them. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In the GTA IV DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony, Ray Bulgarin owns a much larger business jet named Ghawar. Also, the only time a regular business jet isn't stationary is during the mission Bang Bang, where Luis must destroy one before it takes off. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Shamal was finally obtainable again, but it isn't the only business jet present in the game: the Luxor (and Deluxe), the Vestra and the Miljet are three other available private jets. The Luxor can be considered the Shamal's "sister plane" as it is almost identical, with only the paint job and some interior features changing. There was also supposed to be another business jet, but it was probably scrapped early in development. Businessjet-GTA3-front.jpg|A business jet inspired by the Learjet 35 in Grand Theft Auto III. Learjet_VC.jpg|A similar business jet in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Private_jet_Advance.jpg|Mike leaving Liberty City in a private jet in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Shamal_GTA_LCS.png|Business jet in the mission "Love on the Run" in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Learjet_VCS.jpg|The private jet in the first mission of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Shamal (GTA IV).jpg|An unobtainable business jet similar to the Shamal in Grand Theft Auto IV. Shamal in Flight-CW.png|A business jet travelling to Liberty City in the introduction of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Yu Jian-CW.png|Huang Lee is ambushed. Flatliner-CW.png|During mission Flatliner. Locations *Multiple static planes can be found on the tarmac of the LSIA: **Parked at a few gates away from a Shamal, in Adios Airlines livery. **Parked at a gate near runway 3/21, in Air Herler livery. **Parked next to two Jets near runway 3/21, in Air Herler livery. Gallery AdiosAirlines-GTAV-plane.jpg|An Adios Airlines plane. Twinjet-GTAV-uncontrollable.jpg|A Caipira Airways plane. AirHerler-GTAV-plane.jpg|An Air Herler plane. Twinjet_GTAVe_Front.jpg|A unique FlyUS plane preparing for take off in the mission Bury The Hatchet. Twinjet_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior view with Michael De Santa in the plane before departure in the same mission. Twinjet_GTAVe_Side_inflight.jpg|Another in-mission view of the FlyUS plane as it heads to North Yankton. Twinjet1.jpg|A FlyUS plane seen in the introduction of GTA Online. Trivia *Interestingly, the static plane's headlights are always turned on. *If the player walks near a static plane, the engine noise can be heard and is different from other aircraft. * Unlike the Jet, the 'US' decals on the FlyUS static planes do not fit the tail completely. *While the exterior of the static plane looks modern, the FlyUS interior as seen in Bury the Hatchet, looks rather outdated. The aged yellowing wall and ceiling panels combined with the green striped wall paper and the bright blue seats gives it the appearance of a 1960s airline interior. This could possibly be hinting at FlyUS's apparent use of "aging death traps". See Also *Airtrain, an uncontrollable narrow-body trijet based on the Boeing 727. *AT-400, a controllable narrow-body aeroplane based on the Boeing 737. *Jet, a controllable larger passenger aeroplane based on the Boeing 747. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:FlyUS Vehicles